Seven Days of Christmas
by Kirinenko
Summary: Nezumi se siente mal cuando no puede estar con Shion en sus primeras Navidades alejado de su familia. Pero no impide que tenga una buena idea para hacer que Shion se sienta amado estas Navidades... TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: angelicphantomdragon

ID: 5185730

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nezumi gruñó mientras levantaba una pesada caja de accesorios para colocarla detrás del escenario. Su pelo negro estaba desordenado, y su vestido largo y pomposo le dificultaba mover las piernas mientras trataba dolorosamente el caminar hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Sus cansados ojos grisáceos contemplaron el escenario menos que magnífico mientras un aire frío golpeaba su piel y el silencio nocturno se llenaba con las voces de sus compañeros de reparto. Era 19 de diciembre, y su jefe exigía que hubiese una obra todos los días hasta el día después de Navidad, junto con prácticas diarias que comenzaban tan temprano que algunos de los miembros del elenco decidieron hacer vida en el teatro hasta el final de la obra. Era un calendario escandaloso, pero algunos de los que no tenían hogar lo habían exigido, ya que no tenían una familia con la que estar en Navidad, y el director de Nezumi había decidido que no quería dejar a sus clientes sin hogar. Estaban dispuestos a pagar por su entretenimiento, después de todo.

Normalmente, Nezumi no estaría tan indignado por este extraño horario, pero este año era un poco diferente. Nezumi no pudo contener un inesperado suspiro al pensar en el chico de cabello blanco con ojos rojos y brillantes como rubíes que lo esperaba en casa. Antes de este año, Nezumi vivía solo, y nunca sintió la necesidad de celebrar la Navidad ya que no tenía familia, pero esta sería la primera Navidad de Shion lejos de su madre en Lost Town. Nezumi sintió una repentina oleada de culpa cuando pensó en Shion, solo en la casa durante los siguientes siete días. Nezumi había accedido a ir a casa durante las noches después de preparar el escenario para la próxima práctica, pero no llegaría a casa hasta tarde, y lo más seguro es que Shion estuviese profundamente dormido para cuando llegase.

Nezumi dejó caer la pesada caja en el sitio en el que tenía que estar, y estiró la espalda con alivio. Estaba cansado, y el pesado maquillaje que llevaba puesto realmente había comenzado a hacerlo sudar a pesar del aire frío del teatro. Nezumi podía ver su aliento mientras exhalaba, y el ligero viento en el teatro hizo que su pelo se moviera suavemente hacia atrás y refrescó un poco su sudoroso rostro. El teatro era oscuro y fresco, y el sonido de las voces de los miembros del elenco hacían eco en el teatro, rebotando en todas partes. Nezumi escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y se giró para ver a uno de los muchos miembros desconocidos dirigiéndose hacia él, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

"¡Oye, Nezumi! Fue una actuación impresionante, ¿eh? ¡Estuviste realmente genial!" alabó la mujer antes de reírse del rostro inexpresivo de Nezumi.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Nezumi con un tono aburrido que había perfeccionado. Aunque era casi Navidad, eso no significaba que Nezumi tuviese espíritu navideño. En realidad, cuanto más se acercaba la Navidad, más molesto parecía Nezumi con otras personas.

"Ah, Nezumi. Nunca estuviste inclinado a los halagos, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que iré al grano. ¿Conoces a ese chico con el que vives? ¿El del pelo blanco?" preguntó la mujer, alzando una ceja de manera interrogante.

Nezumi se puso rígido, una súbita oleada de cautela golpeándolo. ¿Qué diablos querría con Shion? Por otro lado, ¿cómo iba a saber ella que Shion vivía con él?

Bueno, además del hecho de que Shion algunas veces iría con Nezumi al teatro, pero podrían haber sido fácilmente interpretados como amigos…

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?" preguntó Nezumi, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su cautela, sin molestarse en ser cortés.

La mujer lo miró con recelo por su falta de cortesía hacia una mujer, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Bueno, verás, tengo una hija que ha estado un poco sola últimamente, y me estaba preguntando si ese chico está soltero. Creo que estaría muy interesado…"

"No lo estaría" gruñó Nezumi, su cautela se transformó rápidamente en enfado. Algo desagradable se removió en su pecho, lo que hizo que quisiera enfurecerse. Ojalá pudiese estar solo UN día sin esta mierda…

La mujer pareció sorprendida, pero se recuperó rápidamente "¿Estás seguro? ¡Creo que estaría realmente feliz con ella!"

"Estoy bastante seguro, gracias" gruñó Nezumi, su voz comenzó a volverse profunda e irritada. Con la repentina tensión rodeando a Nezumi, solamente un idiota pensaría en quedarse en su presencia.

Claramente, esta mujer era una de esas idiotas.

"¿Le preguntarías al menos?" preguntó la mujer amablemente, sin siquiera darse cuenta del tono molesto de Nezumi.

Antes de que Nezumi pudiese responder, el director palmeó ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a Nezumi en su respuesta.

"¡De acuerdo, salvajes! ¡Voy a cerrar, así que si no os vais a quedar esta noche, entonces a vestirse y salir!" gritó con su desagradable voz, y Nezumi no pudo evitar el agradecerle al hombre silenciosamente por la interrupción.

"Oh, creo que eso significa que deberías irte. Esperaré una respuesta completa mañana por la mañana" dijo la mujer, y con un movimiento de su pelo, se dio la vuelta hacia otro lado y se alejó, sus faldas ondeando con la suave brisa.

Nezumi suspiró, su anterior estado de ánimo bastante empañado por ese encuentro. ¿Esa mujer ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Shion y estaban dispuesta a ofrecerle a su hija? Personas como esa enfermaban a Nezumi.

Cabreado, Nezumi se dirigió a los camerinos para cambiarse. Debido a que era tan popular entre todas las obras que había hecho, a Nezumi le ofrecieron su propio vestidor en el espacioso pero deteriorado teatro. No era mucho, pero tenía todos sus trajes y maquillaje, y le tenía mucho espacio para conservar algunos accesorios. Encendió algunas velas y se puso su ropa normal antes de recoger su pelo en su coleta de siempre y quitarse el pesado y cargante maquillaje. Se percató de algunos de los bastones de caramelo que uno de sus muchos admiradores le había enviado y se metió algunos en el bolsillo antes de partir hacia su casa.

Los pensamientos de Nezumi involuntariamente comenzaron a ir a la deriva Shion mientras salía del teatro y entraba en el aire frío de la noche. La nieve brillaba a la suave luz de la luna cuando Nezumi pasó apresuradamente por la brillante y destrozada acera de camino a casa. Shion seguramente estaría dormido ya, pensó Nezumi mientras pasaba los trastos viejos que se habían congelado en esa fría noche de invierno. Nezumi podía decir que era cerca de la medianoche, pues no había prácticamente nadie en las calles, e incluso los animales que generalmente se encontraban cavando en la basura, dormían profundamente en sus propias casas.

Otra repentina punzada de culpa golpeó a Nezumi al pensar en Shion, solo en su casa. Nezumi suspiró, su aliento se volvió blanco en el aire, y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de librarse de esa culpa. No valía la pena sentirse mal por las circunstancias. Nezumi necesitaba ganar dinero de alguna manera. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Shion lo entendía. Sin embargo, mientras camianaba más y más entre la resbaladiza y quebrada acera, los latidos de su corazón solo empeoraban las cosas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, Nezumi se sintió helado y preocupado, y eso lo hizo sentir enojado.

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por esto?" murmuró Nezumi para sí mismo mientras buscaba sus llaves, sus fríos dedos tocaron torpemente el anillo de sus llaves y los bastones de caramelo que había guardado antes "No sirve de nada sentirse culpable, es inevitable"

 _Pero esta es la primera Navidad de Shion solo_ , el pensamiento sin piedad le asaltó mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la cálida casa. Shion había encendido un fuego en el hogar, haciendo que la casa se sintiese cálida y agradable. Nezumi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio el patético árbol de "Navidad" que Shion había encontrado creciendo alrededor del hotel de Dogkeeper. Nezumi recordó como Shion insistió que Nezumi le ayudase a desenterrarlo y colocarlo en un cubo viejo y sucio para llevarlo a casa. Ni siquiera era un árbol de Navidad, solo un joven pino que milagrosamente había podido echar raíces en el suelo rocoso de alrededor del derruido hotel.

"¡Todos necesitan un árbol de navidad en Navidad!" había dicho Shion felizmente mientras enganchaba conos en el pino y bellotas que había encontrado y los colocaba en el árbol como adornos.

Ahora el árbol estaba casi marchito al lado de la chimenea, sus agujas de color marrón cayendo en varios lugares del suelo. Normalmente, Nezumi estaría molesto por el desastre, pero el olor a pino que flotaba por toda la casa era lo suficientemente agradable como para hacerle ignorarlo.

Nezumi se quitó los zapatos y guantes antes de caminar hacia el sofá donde Shion estaba acostado, profundamente dormido. Su pelo blanco era un desastre en su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir lindo y juvenil a la luz del fuego. De repente, notando la suavidad, Nezumi no pudo evitar llevar una mano a los suaves mechones de Shion y acariciarlo amorosamente. Los párpados de Shion se agitaron antes de sonreír suavemente mientras dormía y apretase más el abrigo entorno a sí mismo. Nezumi sonrió suavemente por el chico dormido, y cogí una mantade lana del respaldo del sofá y la envolvió alrededor del chico de pelo blanco. Nezumi se enderezó y fue al baño para lavarse y ponerse la ropa para dormir. Pero mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio, otra oleada de culpa se estrelló contra él.

"¡Arg!" gruñó Nezumi, y se sentó en la cama. Colocó la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró, su anterior humor relajado estaba oficialmente jodido, dando paso a sentimientos incómodos. ¿Por qué narices sentía tanta culpa? No es como si realmente quisiese ir a la actuación de Navidad, pero ahora que tenía a Shion en la casa con él, necesitaba dinero para mantenerlos a ambos comidos y vestidos. Si Shion necesitaba alguien con quien celebrar la Navidad, siempre podía ir a casa de Doogkeeper y pasar el rato con Rikiga.

A pesar de todas esas opciones, Nezumi no podía evitar el sentirse mal. Derrotado, Nezumi simplemente se acostó en su cama, son molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba levantarse pronto, de todos modos.

Nezumi sintió algo delgado y duro presionado contra su pierna, y, confundido, se sentó y buscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó los bastones de caramelo y los miro. ¿Por qué los trajo? No lo sabía. No tenía intención de comérselos, así que quizás se los daría a Shion por la mañana…

Con un repentino estallido de ingenio, parecido a un puñetazo en el estómago, Nezumi tuvo una brillante idea. La emoción llenó sus venas, prácticamente haciéndolo saltar de la cama para poner en acción su maravilloso plan antes de que pudiese reflexionar sobre lo estúpido de su idea.

Shion bostezó y estiró sus doloridos músculos cuando la suave luz de la mañana saludó sus ojos soñolientos. La visión todavía borrosa por el sueño, frotándose los ojos, solo para encontrar una manta de lana enredada en sus piernas. Shion frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo llegó esa manta ahí…?

Originalmente, Shion tenía la intención de permanecer en el sofá hasta que Nezumi llegara a casa para saludarlo, pero debió de haberse quedado dormido, porque era de mañana y Nezumi ya no estaba. Shion sintió una repentina punzada de tristeza por haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Nezumi, pero intentó no pensar en ello. Nezumi necesitaba ganar dinero, después de todo.

Fue entonces que levantó la cabeza hacia el pequeño árbol de "Navidad" para encontrar algo debajo de él. Confundido, Shion se levantó y se acercó al marchito árbol, solo para encontrar una vista sorprendente debajo de las hojas doradas. Bastones de caramelo y una nota de Nezumi yacían entre las hojas caídas. Curioso, y un poco halagado, Shion recogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

 _Shion,_

 _Como no puedo estar allí para el día de Navidad, decidí probar algo. En lugar de estar allí el día de Navidad, decidí darte algo de "Siete días de Navidad". Así que sí, espero que te guste._

Nezumi no lo firmó pero Shion no se sorprendió. Este era Nezumi, después de todo. Shion recogió los bastones de caramelo, una cálida y confusa sensación repentinamente amenazó con desbordar su pecho. Así que pensó en mí, pensó Shion, una sonrisa tirando de sus mejillas. Sostuvo el caramelo cerca de su pecho, esos cálidos sentimientos le hacían querer llorar.

Un chillido hizo que Shion mirase tras él. Cravay, la rata, estaba intentando llamar su atención, y con una ola de pánico, Shion lo recordó. ¡Llegaba tarde a su trabajo con Doogkeeper! Rápidamente se vistió y salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras agarraba los dulces que Nezumi le había dado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: angelicphantomdragon

ID: 5185730

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nezumi quería golpear su cabeza contra algo duro mientras iba entre bastidores para descansar después del ensayo. ¿Por qué narices se había permitido hacer algo tan estúpido como un "siete días hasta Navidad" para Shion? Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no pensó en su "plan" antes de saltar directamente en este sin dudarlo ni un segundo? Nezumi sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, disgustado consigo mismo. Shion seguramente estaba en casa, riéndose de él…

"¡Oye, Nezumi! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!" dijo alguien desde detrás de Nezumi. Reconociendo la voz, Nezumi no pudo evitar el gruñir mientras se giraba para ver a la misma mujer de ayer, solamente que esta vez su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje blanco. Nezumi no podía recordar haberla visto alguna vez en el escenario, pero de nuevo, solo se enfocaba en sus propias partes de la obra, por lo que incluso si era miembro del reparto, no la reconocería.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Nezumi, la irritación uniéndose a su voz cuando entrecerró los ojos ¿No podía ver la mujer que quería estar solo?

"Solo quería saber si habías hablado con ese chico. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le gustaría entretener a mi hija?" preguntó la mujer, sus ojos amplios y esperanzados – y un poco divertidos.

"No" dijo Nezumi sin rodeos y miró con fijeza a la mujer. ¿Por qué no se iba ya?

"Oh. ¿Por qué no?" preguntó la mujer, empezando a verse nerviosa. Sus ojos se estrecharon en Nezumi, una mirada decidida en sus ojos mientras sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse un poco por la impaciencia.

"¿Por qué crees? Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a otro que le gusten las prostitutas para entretener a tu hija?" dijo Nezumi con molestia, y se giró en dirección opuesta, decidiendo finalmente que estaba harto de esta extraña mujer. Sintió a la mujer parada allí, mirándolo en estado de shock y fue a su camerino, el único lugar del teatro en donde podía estar a solas sin ser molestado. La usave luz de las velas iluminaba solo una pequeña parte del oscuro vestidor, pero a Nezumi no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiese estar solo. La ira que sentía hacia la mujer era tan intensa que casi podía sentirse en el aire, y sintió el ardiente deseo de abrir un agujero en la pared. ¿La gente como esa mujer solo existe para molestar a Nezumi?

Nezumi respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Necesitaba volver al escenario en unos minutos, y si no se veía lo mejor posible, el directo, sin duda, seguramente los haría comenzar la obra desde el principio. Nezumi suspiró y se apoyó en el tocador, estresado. Desde que Shion apareció en su vida, nada había sido fácil. Ahora necesitaba conseguir cosas para sí mismo, sino también para el inocente chico que vivía con él. Nezumi no podía entender por qué, pero tenía la extraña necesidad de proteger a Shion, y proporcionarle todo lo que el chico necesitase. Perdido en sus pensamientos, la mano de Nezumi rozó el jarrón que contenía algunas flores que uno de sus leales admiradores le había enviado, y Nezumi miró las flores blancas silenciosamente mientras se tranquilizaba. Los pétalos blancos de las flores silvestres brillaban suavemente a la luz de las velas, recordándole a Nezumi la nieve de afuera, con el sol de la tarde. O en otro sentido, el pelo de Shion a la luz del fuego del hogar. Nezumi agarró suavemente una de estas y se la llevó a la cara para olisquearla. El olor de las ligeras flores llenó su nariz y pudo sentir un poco de polen en la punta de esta.

 _A Shion seguramente le gustará esto…_

Nezumi sacudió la cabeza violentamente. ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Shion y concentrarse en la obra, joder! Nezumi ya podía escuchar al directo gritar para que todos tomasen su lugar en el escenario. Con un suspiro de resignación, Nezumi volvió a poner la flor en su jarrón e hizo lo posible por apartar de su mente los persistentes pensamientos de Shion cuando regresó al escenario.

"Dogkeeper, ¿qué vas a hacer por Navidad?" preguntó Shion con amabilidad cuando Dogkeeper se acercó a él, con un perro en cada uno de sus brazos.

"¿Navidad? No lo sé. Seguramente me quedaré aquí con mi familia" dijo y colocó a dos perros al lado de Shion. Shion se rio cuando uno de ellos le lamió la mejilla, dejándole un rastro húmedo a lo largo del rostro.

"¿Alguna vez consigues regalos?" preguntó Nezumi, sus ojos rubíes brillando bajo la fría luz del sol mientras miraba a Dogkeeper, esperando a su respuesta.

"¿Regalos? ¡Ja! Como si pudiese pagar cualquiera de esas tonterías" dijo Dogkeeper, y le dejó ahí, bañando a los perros. Acostumbrado a ese tratamiento, Shion solo dejó pasar la rudeza de Dogkeeper y siguió bañando a los perros mientras tomaba nota mental de conseguir un regalo para ella. A Shion no le importó el frío cuando le mordió los brazos mojados y salpicó a su cara pero, aun así, intentó apresurarse para que los perros no sufrieran demasiado por el frío.

Además, Shion, ya se sentía bastante acalorado por otras razones. Los bastones de caramelo estaban en un bolsillo cerca de su pecho, y cada vez que se movía, Shion podía sentirlos rozándose contra su ropa. No había esperado que Nezumi hiciese algo por Navidad, y este repentino y dulce regalo casi parecía como si a Nezumi realmente le importara este momento del año. Shion no sabía por qué, pero se sentía emocionado por lo que Nezumi le traería esta noche – o si realmente podía quedarse despierto el tiempo suficiente como para hablar con él. Quería darle las gracias por su regalo, y Shion sintió la necesidad de darle a Nezumi algo a cambio. Después de todo, ¿la Navidad no era la época de dar?

Shion hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en lo que podría darle a Nezumi. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de regalo sería apropiado, ahora que lo pensaba. Últimamente, las cosas parecían haber cambiado para ellos. Era casi como si fuesen algo más cercanos – pero Shion no quería decir en voz alta lo que podían ser. Shion se sonrojó ante un repentino recuerdo de Nezumi dándole un inesperado beso de buenas noches hace solo unas semanas. Nezumi se había sonrojado justo después y se apresuró a darle las buenas noches, pero Shion había sentido que Nezumi quería algo más de ese beso. Cuando lo discutió con Dogkeeper al día siguiente, solo se rio y le dijo que Nezumi seguramente quería golpearlo – lo que sea que eso significase.

El perro que Shion estaba bañando se sacudió, salpicando agua sobre Shion "¡Oye!" exclamó Shion, pillado con la guardia baja, entonces se rio cuando el perro empezó a lamerle la cara "¡Jaja! De acuerdo, ¡te perdono! ¡Hey, para!" Shion no pudo evitar el gritar cuando otros dos decidieron unirse, abalanzándose sobre él y lamiéndole la cara.

"¡Oye, vuelve al trabajo! ¡No te pago para jugar!" le gritó Dogkeeper, aunque Shion podría haber jurado que la había visto sonriendo ante su angustia. Por todo lo que sabía Shion, Dogkeeper seguramente puso a los perros con esto para poder gritarle.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Shion alejó a los perros y volvió al trabajo, y aunque sus dedos estaban empezando a entumecerse por el frío, los bastoncillos de caramelo al lado de su pecho parecían mantenerle completamente caliente, simplemente por estar ahí.

Nezumi estaba exhausto después de la obra, su cabello empapado de sudor se le pegaba al rostro mientras intentaba ayudar a mover los accesorios a donde les correspondía. Prácticamente nadie se molestó en presentarse a la actuación, para consternación del director, y la falta de aplausos hizo que la mayor parte del reparto se mostrara reacio a continuar con la obra. El director dijo que seguramente reduciría un poco sus pagos para cubrir los costos del teatro si solo algunas personas se presentaban cada noche y todos, incluido Nezumi, estaban un poco enfadados con eso.

Nezumi suspiró e intentó maniobrar con su vestido excesivamente dramático, manteniendo sus emociones bajo control. El frío aire golpeó su rostro sudoroso, haciéndolo temblar. Entró en el camerino, se quitó el maquillaje y el ridículo vestido y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Su mirada vagó hacia el jarrón de flores silvestres, y frunció el ceño cuando una punzada de preocupación lo golpeó. ¿Su cosa de "siete días hasta Navidad" estaba siendo algo bueno? No estaba seguro de si a Shion le gustaba siquiera la idea, y si no le gustaba, ¿entonces no pensaría Shion que Nezumi era la persona más ridícula del mundo si seguía darle esos lamentables regalos? O si a Shion le gustaba y Nezumi no le daba nada, ¿entonces estaría hiriendo a Shion?

Nezumi suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, pensando. Su mirada se posó en una flor silvestre de color blanco entre las otras en el jarrón y, con un repentino espasmo de certeza, Nezumi tomó una decisión. Se la daría a Shion y esperaba que le gustase. Cogió la flor, la escondió en uno de sus bolsillos para protegerla del frío viento de fuera y se dirigió a casa, un suave sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que pensaría Shion de su regalo.

Nezumi llegó a casa y encontró a Shion sentado en el sofá, despierto, pero apenas. Su cabeza se mantenía yéndose hacia adelante, y sus ojos cerrándose de cansancio, pero se espabiló cuando Nezumi entró.

"¡Nezumi! ¡Bienvenido! Gracias por los bastoncillos de caramelo" dijo Shion, saltando del sofá y rodeando con los brazos a Nezumi. Nezumi suspiró mientras la calidez de Shion le rodeaba como una manta, y cerró ligeramente sus ojos antes de alejar a Shion de él para mirarle cara a cara.

"No fue nada" gruñó Nezumi, la mirada feliz en los brillantes ojos rojos de Shion casi lo hizo sonrojarse.

"No, de verdad, significa mucho para mí que pensases en mí" dijo Shion con seriedad, sus ojos cansados contemplando el tembloroso cuerpo de Nezumi.

"Te preparé algo. No es mucho pero quería darte las gracias por pensar en mí"

"Si, gracias" respondió Nezumi, y desvió la mirada. Así que a Shion le gusta su idea…

Esa cosa oscura y pesada que apretaba su pecho se evaporó de repente y fue reemplazado con una sensación de calidez y confusión que hizo que Nezumi quisiese sonreír. Resistió el impulso y se giró hacia Shion.

"Voy a encender el fuego. Pareces helado" dijo Shion, y sin otra palabra, fue a otra habitación para hacer que la casa entrase en calor. Nezumi le observó antes de sentarse en una silla. Sacó la flor de su bolsillo y la miró, sonriendo. Entonces a Shion realmente le gustó la idea, ¿eh? saber eso, le hacía sentir mucho mejor sobre todo el asunto.

Nezumi escuchó a Shion volver de la habitación y rápidamente volvió a meter la flor en su bolsillo antes de que Shion pudiese verla.

"Debería estar un poco más cálido ahora que encendí el fuego. Debes comer algo" dijo Shion y Nezumi notó que los párpados de Shion se cerraban.

"Deberías dormir un poco. ¿No tienes algo que hacer mañana con Rikiga?" preguntó Nezumi, alzando una ceja.

Shion se sonrojó "Si, lo sé. Pero quería verte, ya que no te vi ayer" dijo Shion, mirando al suelo.

Nezumi se emocionó "Gracias, pero creo que deberías dormir algo. Pareces un muerto"

Shion se rio "De acuerdo, intentaré estar despierto mañana para verte de nuevo"

"De acuerdo. Buenas noches" dijo Nezumi, y se levantó para coger un plato.

"¿Mmm, Nezumi?" preguntó Shion, y Nezumi alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de Shion casi tan rojo como su cicatriz.

"Shion, ¿qué es–" Nezumi no pudo acabar su frase porque en un arranque de valentía, Shion había caminado hacia él, agarrado el rostro de Nezumi y le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Uh, ¡b-buenas noches!" dijo Shion, sus ojos abriéndose con horror por lo que había hecho. Avergonzado, salió corriendo de la habitación como un murciélago en el infierno, dejando solo a Nezumi de pie allí, aturdido. Shion lo acababa de besar. ¡¿Por qué Shion lo besó?!

Con una mano temblorosa, Nezumi se pasó el pulgar por los labios. Aunque el beso fue breve, aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Shion sobre los suyos. De repente, Nezumi recordó el beso que le dio a Shion hace unas semanas, y se sonrojó. No estaba pensando en ese momento, y aunque no lamentaba haber besado a Shion, tenía la sensación de que podían ser solo un poco más que amigos…

Nezumi sacudió la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado. Estaba hambriento y cansado. ¿Quizás descubriría lo que significaba todo por la mañana?

Nezumi suspiró y sacó la flor de su bolsillo y la miró intensamente. Todavía quería darle la flor a Shion, pero no estaba seguro de si eso significaría que solo eran amigos o si eran… algo completamente diferente.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Nezumi notó que Shion fue al cuarto y no a la sala donde estaba el árbol, así que se arrastró hasta esta para colocar la flor debajo del árbol. Parecía tonto; una flor silvestre blanca debajo de un árbol de pino marchito, pero a Nezumi no le importó. Volvió a la cocina a cenar antes de acostarse en el sofá, con la mente llena de lo que Shion había querido decir con ese beso de "buenas noches".


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: angelicphantomdragon

ID: 5185730

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shion despertó cuando los suaves rayos de la luz del sol golpearon sus párpados y bostezó. ¡Uf, vaya noche! Nunca se había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde, y cuando finalmente se durmió, ¡cayó como un muerto!

Como un muerto…

El rostro de Shion se sonrojó al recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior. Ese repentino beso debía de haber sido el resultado de demasiada felicidad de que Shion finalmente consiguió ver a Nezumi después de un día entero en su ausencia. Sí, eso fue todo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Shion se levantó de la cama y estiró sus cansados músculos. Bostezó de nuevo e intentó no pensar en lo que hizo anoche mientras salía de la habitación para desayunar. Salió de la cocina y encontró a Macbeth y a Cravat sentados en uno de los taburetes de madera, mordisqueando lo que parecían ser una migas de pan. Cravat alzó la vista cuando Shion entró y chilló a modo de saludo antes de seguir comiendo.

"Buenos días a ti también" dijo Shion felizmente, y acarició a las dos ratas en la cabeza. Macbeth chilló y saltó del taburete, pasando junto a un sobresaltado Shion.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Shion en voz alta, y siguió a la rata hacia la sala de estar, preocupado. ¿Pasaba algo malo?

Macbeth se detuvo en frente del árbol y chilló ruidosamente, sobresaltando a Shion una vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba a Macbeth…?

La mirada de Shion se dirigió hacia la parte inferior del árbol de pino y casi dejó de respirar ante lo que vio. Debajo del árbol, entre las agujas caídas y marrones, había una hermosa flor silvestre blanca y pura. Shion recogió lentamente la flor y sintió los frágiles pétalos acariciar sus dedos, y su sutil olor flotaba por la nariz de Shion.

"¿Así que esto es lo que me consiguió?" murmuró Shion, y cerró los ojos. Una sensación que se parecía mucho a beber chocolate caliente después de estar fuera en el frío, y sonrió mientras sostenía la flor cerca. El simple regalo era asombrosamente hermoso, y la flor ni siquiera se había marchitado en la noche en que había estado debajo del árbol. Shion se llevó la flor a la cara y la olió, un polen de color amarillo brillante se espolvoreó por la punta de su nariz.

"Huele tan bien" murmuró Shion y abrió sus ojos para ver a Macbeth mirándole con curiosidad, su cabeza ladeada con diversión.

"¿Qué crees que debería darle a Nezumi por Navidad, Macbeth?" preguntó Shion a la rata. Macbeth le miró curiosamente antes de regresar a la cocina, dejando a Shion solo en la sala de estar.

Shion suspiró, contento y pensativo. Nezumi fue tan amable con él. Primero los bastoncillos de caramelo, ¿ahora una flor? De repente, Shion decidió no arrepentirse de besar a Nezumi como buenas noches la noche anterior. Aunque Shion, en ese momento, tenía la intención de que fuese más que un casto beso de buenas noches, aun así estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Este regalo también debía significar que Nezumi no estaba molesto por su repentino y temerario movimiento, lo que lo hacía feliz. Pero, ¿qué podría darle Shion a Nezumi para recompensar su consideración?

Shion reflexionó al respecto mientras volvía a la cocina, flor en mano, para prepararse para el día.

"¡Este asqueroso accesorio! ¡Es completamente inútil!" gritó el director, completamente molesto, y tiró la bola de nieve casi destrozada por el escenario, y casi golpea por accidente a Nezumi.

"¡Hey! ¡Mira a donde estás tirando esa porquería!" gritó Nezumi en respuesta, y se quitó el pelo con molestia. El director había estado molesto todo el día y su actitud de verdad empezaba a contagiarse a todos los del elenco también.

El directo lanzó un profundo suspiro y se volvió hacia Nezumi.

"Necesito que vayas a la tienda y consigas una nueva bola de nieve. No has ido durante mucho tiempo, así que coge este dinero y compra una nueva" dijo el director, y rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó unas pocas monedas. Se las dio a Nezumi y le miró, haciendo que incluso Nezumi estuviese un poco preocupado. El directo estaba realmente estresado hoy…

"Debería haber una bola de nieve en la tienda de al lado. No tengo tiempo para ir a buscarla, ¡así que cuento contigo!" dijo el director, luego volvió a sentarse en su silla y siguió con la obra.

 _¿Así que quiere que simplemente vaya a la tienda con un vestido como este y espera que regrese?_ Pensó Nezumi con aspereza mientras salía del escenario, saliendo por la puerta y encontrándose con el frío aire del día de fuera. A pesar del brillante sol, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, por lo que no había mucha gente que desafiara el frío mientras Nezumi se apresuraba a llegar a la tienda, sus tacones haciendo clic en la resbaladiza tierra. Apretó el dinero en su mano y entró a la tienda, y se encontró cara a cara con múltiples bolas de nieve.

 _Ugh, ¿qué bola debería coger?_ Nezumi se inquietó cuando el empleado de la tienda apareció de repente.

"¡Hola, Nezumi! Cuánto tiempo" dijo el hombre, y Nezumi, reconociendo la voz, se giró y vio a su viejo amigo, Tsukasa.

"¡Hey, Tsukasa! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" dijo Nezumi y estrechó la mano extendida del hombre a modo de saludo.

Tsukasa se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Escuché que estabas en la obra, así que pensé que estarías con un vestido, considerando que tu nombre en el escenario es Eve"

Nezumi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Creo que eso es suficiente. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar una bola de nieve para la obra? Tengo que volver en unos minutos, así que tengo que darme prisa"

"¡Sin problema! Dogkeeper justo trajo algunas más esta mañana. Están todas rotas, pero eso no es una sorpresa, considerando como la gente del centro de la ciudad las tira una vez que tienen una pequeña grieta" dijo Tsukasa, y se rio.

"Tengo uno que se parece a la que el director compró hace unas semanas. ¿Crees que esa es la que quiere?" preguntó Tsukasa mientras se giraba para ir hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Seguramente" dijo Nezumi, y fue al mostrador para contar las monedas. No era mucho, pero Nezumi sabía que Tsukasa y el director tenían una buena relación, así que esperaba que Tsukasa redujese el precio un poco…

Tsukasa regresó con la bola de nieve casi idéntica, y Nezumi casi suspiró de alivio.

"Mmm, parece que sí debería serlo" dijo Tsukasa, y cogió las monedas de Nezumi.

"Muchas gracias. Creo que acabas de salvar al director de otro ataque al corazón" dijo Nezumi, y frunció el ceño cuando Tsukasa comenzó a envolver una cinta roja en una pequeña campana de color plateado alrededor de la bola de nieve.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Nezumi, un poco confundido. Solo necesitaba la bola de nieve para llevarla al teatro, así que no entendía porque Tsukasa estaba colocándole eso alrededor.

"El jefe exige que ponga un regalo de 'agradecimiento' a todo lo que vendemos. Es un fastidio, pero vale la pena, supongo" dijo Tsukasa, entonces le tendió la bola de nueve a Nezumi.

"Dile al director que le mando saludos" dijo Tsukasa, y Nezumi asintió antes de salir por la puerta, un viento frío haciendo que su vestido se sacudiese en el aire.

Nezumi miró la pequeña campana atada fuertemente alrededor de la bola. Era algo linda, y cuando Nezumi sacudió esta, pudo escuchar el suave tintineo que hacía. Nezumi sonrió ante la pequeña campana mientras entraba al teatro, en donde el director estaba esperándole impacientemente.

"¡YA era hora de que aparecieses!" exclamó el director, y casi arranco el nuevo adorno del agarre de Nezumi. Nezumi sintió un destello de irritación ante el mal humor del director, pero rápidamente lo apartó.

"¿Para qué diablos es esto?" preguntó el director con aspereza, y casi arranca la campana y el lazo – lo que seguramente habría roto la nueva bola de nieve también.

Nezumi se encogió de hombros "¿Regalo de agradecimiento?"

"Bueno, no lo quiero. ¡Cógelo y vuelve al escenario!" gruñó el director, y le tiró la campana a Nezumi, la cual tintineó suavemente una vez que Nezumi la atrapó. No pesaba mucho, pero aun brillaba intensamente en las tenues luces del escenario.

Mientras Nezumi actuaba durante el ensayo, los pensamientos de Shion surgieron repentinamente, haciéndolo tartamudear durante una de sus líneas. Había colocado la campana en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su vestido, y su mano se arrastró lentamente hacia ella. No sabía si a Shion le había gustado su último regalo, pero con una sensación de certeza, tenía la impresión de que a Shion seguramente le gustaría la pequeña campana.

De repente recordó el beso que Shion le dio la pasada noche, y se esforzó para ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando tocó su frase. Nezumi aún no estaba seguro de lo que Shion había querido decir con ese beso. ¿Era una manera de darle las buenas noches o…?

No. Debe de haber sido un simple beso de buenas noches. ¡Era Shion, por amor de dios! Ese chico inocente e ingenuo no habría querido decir nada más allá de un pequeño beso, ¿o sí?

Nezumi resistió el impulso de negar con la cabeza. Estaba tan confundido por eso. Era un simple beso de buenas noches. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que significaba más que eso?

Esa noche tuvo un acogimiento mejor que la noche anterior. El teatro estaba prácticamente rebosante de gente, y Nezumi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de su actuación mientras caminaba hacia su casa. También había sido capaz de evadir a esa mujer espantosa, lo que aumentó su felicidad. Nezumi abrió la puerta y encontró a Shion profundamente dormido en el sofá. Nezumi se rio entre dientes y se acercó al chico dormido, y pasó su mano por el pelo blanco como la nieve de Shion.

"De verdad necesitas dejar de intentar esperarme" murmuro Nezumi, y continuó acariciando el pelo de Shion. Aunque Shion se había quedado dormido, Nezumi todavía estaba conmovido porque Shion intentase mantenerse despierto hasta tan tarde para esperar que regresase. La mano de Nezumi se deslizó hacia la cicatriz parecida a una serpiente en la mejilla de este, y Nezumi la acarició con su pulgar. La piel allí era un poco más áspera que el resto de la mejilla de Shion, pero la cicatriz aún era atrayente, a su manera. Nezumi se inclinó para besar la frente de Shion, sus fríos labios hicieron contacto con la cálida piel de Shion. Nezumi se levantó y vio a Shion abrir levemente los ojos.

Ooops. Accidentalmente despertó a Shion.

"¿Nezumi? Bienvenido a casa" dijo Shion con voz pesada y soñolienta, y levantó su mano hacia Nezumi.

"Hey" dijo Nezumi suavemente y, dándose cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía enredada en el pelo de Shion, apartó la mano y miró a Shion.

"Deberías volver a dormir" dijo Nezumi, y Shion sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por la flor, Nezumi" murmuró Shion, sus párpados empezando a cerrarse del cansancio. Vaya, Rikiga debía de haberle hecho correr de un lado a otro haciendo recados o algo así…

"No fue nada" dijo Nezumi, aunque sintió algo cálido florecer en su pecho. Y eso le gustó…

"Mmm, ¿Nezumi? ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Shion, y el corazón de Nezumi casi se sale de su pecho por la sorpresa.

¿Qué?

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué Shion le pediría dormir con él…?

Cuando Shion abrió las mantas, Nezumi se dio cuenta, y casi se sonrojó de vergüenza. ¡Entonces Shion solo quería dormir!

Nezumi no pudo evitar el sentirse como un pervertido – y ligeramente decepcionado, por alguna razón – mientras se metía bajo las sabanas con Shion. El sofá era un poco pequeño, por lo que Nezumi tuvo que acurrucarse cerca de Shion para acomodarse. La calidez de Shion era tan atractiva para el frío cuerpo de Nezumi, y Nezumi suspiró contentamente cuando Shion comenzó a dormirse de nuevo.

 _Le daré su regalo antes de irme por la mañana_ , pensó Nezumi mientras rodeaba a su ángel dormido con los brazos y se dormía, la cara enterrada en el pelo como una nube de Shion.


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: angelicphantomdragon

ID: 5185730

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shion se estiró cuando los rayos del sol de la mañana besaron suavemente sus párpados, y abrió sus adormilados ojos para ver que Nezumi ya se había ido al ensayo. Shion colocó una cálida mano sobre el ahora frío lugar en donde Nezumi estaba tumbado junto a él, y sonrió. Por alguna razón, sintió como si fuese una victoria el que hubiese convencido a Nezumi para que se acostara con él la noche anterior. Aun podía sentir los brazos helados de Nezumi envolviéndole con fuerza, y Shion suspiró contento, simplemente tumbado en el sofá e intentando espabilarse.

Una vez que Shion se sintió completamente despierto, se levantó del sofá y se estiró, entonces, con un repentino estallido de ansiedad, fue al árbol para ver lo que Nezumi le había dejado hoy.

La campana era tan pequeña que si el lazo rojo y brillante no estuviese allí para llamar la atención de Shion, se le habría pasado por completo. Shion alzó la frágil campana y la colocó en su palma, la cinta deslizándose entre sus dedos como agua sedosa. Shion notó que la campana estaba fría y la apretó en su puño para calentarla, una sonrisa lentamente dibujándose en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. No importaba que Nezumi ya le hubiese conseguido regalos los otros tres días; Shion siempre sentía calidez y felicidad al saber que Nezumi seguía dándole regalos. Shion se preguntó brevemente de donde seguía sacando Nezumi esos regalos, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguramente no quería saberlo.

El ligero aturdimiento de Shion fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Curioso sobre quién vendría de visita tan temprano por la mañana, Shion colocó la campana cuidadosamente detrás del árbol y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Dogkeeper, que parecía estar casi en pánico mientras agarraba dos cachorros de aspecto enfermizo en cada una de sus manos.

"¡Shion! ¡Gracias a dios que estás aquí! ¡Tienes que ayudarme – no sé qué hacer!" dijo Dogkeeper en pánico, sobresaltando a Shion. Nunca antes había visto el rostro de Dogkeeper tan atrapado en la preocupación. Dogkeeper se coló en la casa y Shion, después de cerrar la puerta rápidamente tras él, la siguió hacia el sofá, en donde colocó a los dos cachorros.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Shion, una opresión comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Sabía cuánto se preocupaba Dogkeeper pro sus perros, era como si fuesen su familia. Y estos eran cachorros, también…

"¡No sé lo que pasó! Desperté esta mañana y estaban así. ¿Van a estar bien?" preguntó Dogkeeper, preocupada, mientras Shion pasaba los dedos por las narices de cada cachorro. Estaban calientes y secas, no una buena señal. Shion notó una sensación de decaimiento en los cachorros, que respiraban pesadamente, sus pequeños cuerpos subiendo y bajando rápidamente con sus rápidas respiraciones.

"Hasta ahora, solo me parece una fiebre" dijo Shion con incertidumbre, y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Dogkeeper "Necesitan un sitio cálido para descansar y mucha agua para mantenerlos hidratados"

"Pero mi hotel está helado. No hay forma de que descansen en un lugar cálido allí" murmuró Dogkeeper, aparentemente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Antes de que Shion pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, Dogkeeper volvió a llamar su atención y miró a Shion bruscamente. Shion casi se estremece al ver esa intensa mirada en él – quería decir que Dogkeeper tenía una ida y que no iba a echarse atrás hasta que se saliese con la suya.

"Les dejaré quedarse contigo. Sabes cómo cuidarlos y no puedo dejar el hotel mucho tiempo sin que alguien intente colarse o algo"

Shion dio una risita sobresaltada "No puedo hacer eso. A Nezumi no le gustan los perros, ¿recuerdas?" intentó razonar Shion, pero la mirada en los ojos de Dogkeeper le hizo detenerse. Shion casi sacudió la cabeza en señal de derrota. No tenía sentido intentar razonar con esa obstinada mujer una vez que tomaba una decisión.

Shion suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros, su corazón se hundió hasta sus pies "Está bien, los cuidaré" murmuró, y dirigió su atención a los cachorros enfermos. Esperaba tener el día libre para limpiar un poco la casa por Navidad, pero con los dos cachorros ahora a su cuidado, no vio que eso fuese a suceder pronto.

"¡Buen chico! Cuento contigo, Shion. Cuida de ellos y tráelos de nuevo mañana cuando estén mejor" dijo Dogkeeper, su expresión preocupada cambiando a una de alivio.

O eso parece. Shion se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de su mirada desaparecía mientras los cachorros dormían, tanto como una madre si sus hijos se hubiesen enfermado.

Dogkeeper se dio cuenta de que Shion la miraba fijamente y resopló, ofendida de ser pillada en ese estado.

"Estúpido niño, ¿no te dijo tu madre que es grosero quedarse mirando a alguien?" murmuró, y se fue sin mirar atrás. Shion se estremeció cuando escuchó el portazo, y se levantó para cerrar la puerta antes de volver su atención a los cachorros. Hizo un pequeño nido de mantas en el sofá y colocó a los cachorros en él, entonces encendió el fuego para mantenerlos cálidos. Después de asegurarse de que los cachorros estaban bien colocados y calentitos, Shion suspiró y se sentó, colocando la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Nezumi? Sabía que este se enojaría si los cachorros hacían algo para que la casa oliese mal o se viese diferente, aunque solo fuese un poco.

Pero entonces, de nuevo, Nezumi estaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, así si Shion se las arreglaba para esconder a los cachorros en el poco tiempo que este estaba en casa… ¿tal vez podría escaparse de esta?

La cabeza de Shion comenzó a doler, y suspiró de nuevo. Su mirada se elevó hacia el regalo plateado que Nezumi le había dejado, y el corazón de Shion latió mientras un suave sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas. Últimamente, parecía como si eso pasase cada vez que pensaba simplemente en Nezumi. Nezumi, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos grises y tormentosos… el chico que Shion hacía rescatado hace tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, y también el mismo chico que lo había salvado de la policía solo unos pocos meses atrás. Shion suspiró y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo de repente se sentía cálido…

Un pequeño gemido sobresaltó a Shion y abrió los ojos para ver a uno de los cachorros estirándose, casi cayéndose del sofá.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera, voy!" dijo Shion, y se apresuró a atrapar al cachorro que se caía.

Nezumi no pudo evitar el sentirse satisfecho cuando se descubrió capaz de evitar con éxito a la molesta mujer y encontrar algo para Shion – una galleta. El director, sintiéndose mal por su duro trato con todos ayer, había comprado algunas galletas de una panadería local y le había dado una a cada miembro del elenco. A Nezumi no le importaban mucho los dulces, pero en el momento en que le dieron la galleta, recordó la fijación de Shion por los dulces, y la aceptó con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, lo que sorprendió a mucha gente, y unos pocos se horrorizaron, acostumbrados a ver la apática expresión de Nezumi.

Nezumi se había sentido eufórico cuando se despertó esa mañana con un Shion dormido entre sus brazos, y ahora todo en lo que Nezumi podía pensar era Shion, Shion, Shion. Ese chico de cabello blanco nunca se alejaba de su mente, y su corazón latía cada vez que cerraba los ojos para encontrar a Shion justo allí, su rostro sonriendo saludando a Nezumi con esa inocente mirada en sus ojos.

Desafortunadamente, también era una gran distracción de la que necesitaba desesperadamente deshacerse – por la actuación.

Nezumi no entendía por qué se sentía así, pero tenía la sensación de que esta fuerte y abrumadora emoción iba mucho más allá de las fronteras de una simple amistad. Se encontraba deseando estar al lado de Shion todo el día, y esto estaba empezando a molestarlo. Shion era un amigo, pero su corazón parecía decir continuamente lo contrario, y eso enojaba a Nezumi.

Nezumi suspiró y se sentó en el suelo de su camerino, pasándose las manos por el pelo, en la miseria. Estaba preocupado por ir a casa, o en realidad, lo que podría pasar si volvía a ver a Shion. Sabía que estos sentimientos por Shion eran erróneos, y que no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que Shion sintiese lo mismo por él.

Nezumi suspiro y dejó la galleta en el bolsillo de su pecho antes de salir al aire frío, la preocupación constante por sus propios sentimientos que resonaban interminablemente en su pecho mientras caminaba por la resbaladiza y húmeda acera hacia la casa.

Nezumi sabía que algo era diferente en el momento en que entró por la puerta. Preocupado, entró en la sala de estar y encontró una vista extraña y espantosa. Porque en el sofá estaba Shion, dormido como de costumbre, pero en el hueco de sus brazos había dos pequeños cachorros, que dormían profundamente, acurrucados contra el pecho y cara de Shion. ¿Qué demonios hacían aquí algunos de los estúpidos perros callejeros de Dogkeeper…?

Nezumi inmediatamente supo que Dogkeeper seguramente estaba usando uno de sus viejos trucos de nuevo, y gruñó por lo bajo. Sabía que Shion sabía que Nezumi odiaba los perros, por lo que no traería intencionalmente un cachorro a la casa sin preguntarle primero a Nezumi. Pero, sin embargo, los dos cachorros todavía estaban aquí. Dogkeeper debía de haber forzado a Shion a quedarse con los perros o algo, y Nezumi negó con la cabeza, su momentáneo enfado disipándose por el agotamiento.

Lo que sea. Normalmente, Nezumi estaría furioso por este giro de los acontecimientos, pero estaba demasiado cansado de su batalla con sus sentimientos hoy para preocuparse.

Nezumi se movió en silencio hacia el árbol para no despertar a Shion y colocó la galleta debajo del árbol sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba contento de haber tenido el buen sentido de envolver la galleta en papel antes para que las ratas no decidieran comérsela antes de que Shion despertara. Solo esperaba que los cachorros no decidiesen saltar y convertirlo en su aperitivo de medianoche.

Nezumi escuchó a Shion murmurar algo mientras dormía, y Nezumi se giró para ver que Shion se había acercado más a los cachorros y frotaba su rostro contra sus pequeños y diminutos cuerpos.

Aunque Nezumi odiaba a los perros de cualquier tipo, cachorros o adultos, no pudo evitar pensar que Shion abrazado a algunos cachorros era bastante… lindo.

Nezumi suspiró cuando una sensación cálida y conocida lo golpeó. Era la misma sensación que había sentido todo el día.

"Agh, ¿qué me pasa?" murmuró Nezumi por lo bajo, y se alejó del chico de cabello blanco para ir a la habitación y aclarar sus pensamientos. Pensaría en esto por la mañana. En este momento, solo quería dormir.


	5. Capitulo 5

Autor Original: angelicphantomdragon

ID: 5185730

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Disculpad el atraso con las subidas pero tengo un despiste encima desde hace meses que no es normal. La cosa es que sigo trabajando en las traducciones pero me olvido de ir actualizando. Pero bueno, solo haceros saber que, por mucho que pueda tardar en actualizar, la cuenta no va a morir. Tengo muchos proyectos entre manos (si os enseñase mi lista de fanfics/oneshots para traducir, os moríais. Literalmente) así que no me vais a perder de vista.

También, acabo de darme cuenta de que en Julio hizo 6 años esta cuenta. ¡SEIS JODIDOS AÑOS! ¡GUAU! Es increíble, sinceramente. Muchas gracias a todos.

Y, bueno, teniendo en cuenta los añitos cumplidos, he decidido hacer una cuenta de Instagram para mencionar los fanfics y oneshot traducidos aquí, intentar llegar a más gente e ir avisando, si todo va bien, de las actualizaciones. No sé si será una tontería pero quiero ver si sirve para alcanzar a más gente y extender las historias que traduzco todo lo posible.

El nombre de la cuenta es kirinenkofanfic. Lo pondré también en el perfil.

¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad de la lectura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shion casi saltó del sofá en el momento en que la conciencia volvió a él, y miró alrededor con confusión y una gran decepción. Solo había tenido la intención de cerrar los ojos por un momento mientras los cachorros se enroscaban alrededor de su pecho para calentarse, pero terminó quedándose completamente dormido, y perdió la oportunidad, una vez más, ¡de hablar con Nezumi! Shion se sintió disgustado consigo mismo y con su incapacidad para mantenerse despierto durante unas pocas horas, y acarició a los cachorros contra su pecho para intentar calmarse.

Una de las ratas de Nezumi chilló, llamando la atención de Shion hacia la parte inferior del patético árbol. Shion frunció el ceño cuando vio a Cravat y Croissant intentando desenvolver algo parecido a un papel bajo el árbol. Con cuidado de no despertar a los cachorros, Shion se levantó para investigar lo que estaban intentando hacer y con un fogonazo de calor, vio que Nezumi le había dejado otro regalo. Este regalo era redondo y plano, y estaba envuelto firmemente en papel marrón. Para entonces, Shion se había imaginado que Nezumi mantendría su promesa de dejarle algo todos los días hasta Navidad pero, aun así, no atenuaba las sensaciones de calidez y confusión que tenía cuando veía algo nuevo debajo del árbol todas las mañanas.

Shion recogió el regalo antes de que las ratas pudieran abrirlo, y le dio una vuelta a este en sus manos con curiosidad, preguntándose que había dentro. Esta era la primera vez que Nezumi envolvía un regalo y Shion se sintió invadido por una especie de emoción infantil mientras lo desenvolvía con dedos ágiles y una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. El papel cayó al suelo, transformándose en un juguete para las ratas mientras Shion veía lo que Nezumi le había dejado.

Shion sonrió ante lo que vio. Nezumi, de algún modo, había sido capaz de encontrarle una galleta. Una de las favoritas de Shion, según veía, mientras se la acercaba a la nariz y la olfateaba, sonriendo suavemente. Chispas de chocolate. El olor le recordaba a su hogar, en Lost Town, cuando su madre despertaba temprano por la mañana para comenzar a hornear pan y dulces…

Una repentina y aguda punzada de nostalgia golpeó a Shion, y se sentó junto a los cachorros, su anterior estado de ánimo alegre desapareció en un instante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shion recordó que su madre pasaría Navidad sin él, y esta sería la primera Navidad de Shion lejos de su madre y amigos. Shion suspiró mientras una oleada de profunda tristeza y anhelo descendía sobre él, y bajó la cabeza, la galleta olvidada en su regazo.

Extrañaba a su madre.

Uno de los cachorros junto a él se movió y abrió los ojos, luego comenzó a dar toquecitos con su patita en su pierna, con cariño. Shion volvió su atención al pequeño cachorro e intentó sonreír.

"¿También extrañas a tu madre?" preguntó Shion, y colocó una mano en la pequeña cabeza del cachorro. La visión de Shion se emborronó, y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre, solo para darse cuenta de que más lágrimas habían tomado su lugar. Shion negó con la cabeza bruscamente, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Nezumi le había dicho que se olvidara de su pasado, y que no se sintiese tan atrapado cuando pensaba en su madre, pero no importaba lo mucho que Shion intentase hacer caso, no podía evitar llorar. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras intentaba contenerse, y el perrito se arrastró hacia su regazo, mirándolo con confusión y compasión. El cachorro lamió la mano de Shion y apoyó su cálida cabeza en el brazo de este, y Shion, conmovido por el amable gesto, sonrió tristemente y arrastró al cachorro contra su pecho.

Por primera vez esta semana, Shion se encontró deseando, más que nunca, que Nezumi estuviese en casa.

Después de un breve encuentro con esa molesta mujer, Nezumi pudo comenzar a andar de vuelta a casa. Ahora que pensaba en ello, los extraños avances de la mujer habían comenzado a volverse cada vez menos frecuentes, como si finalmente hubiese captado la indirecta.

¡Ya era hora!

Nezumi no podía esperar a llegar a casa para colocar el regalo de Shion debajo del árbol. Nezumi se sentía bastante satisfecho con este regalo, casi pensando que Shion no sería capaz de soportar la grandiosidad de este regalo. El director había decidido que estaba cansado de la misma música navideña que sonaba en el viejo fonógrafo casi roto. El directo le dijo a uno de los miembros del backstage que comenzase a tocar música diferente en el viejo y desacoplado piano que alguien había sacado de algún tugurio, y el director estaba a punto de tirar los discos cuando Nezumi dijo que se los quedaría. El director le miró con diversión antes de dárselos a Nezumi, pero este ignoró las miradas extrañadas, sabiendo que tenía un viejo tocadiscos que todavía funcionaba en algún lugar de su abarrotada biblioteca. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle a Shion cómo funcionaba algo de hace tanto tiempo, mucho antes de que se creara la ciudad número 6. Nezumi sabía que Shion amaba aprender sobre ese tipo de cosas así, en la mente de Nezumi, le estaba dando a Shion dos regalos a la vez – el regalo de la música, y el regalo de aprender algo nuevo.

Nezumi se adentró en el frío aire de la noche, una sonrisa petulante en el rostro y su aliento condensándose ante sus ojos mientras recorría el camino hacia casa por la helada acera. La luna estaba casi llena esta noche, y la nieve recién caída esparcía charcos blancos n la calle, los cuales contrastaban contra el negro asfalto. Nezumi podía sentir los grandes discos chocar contra su espalda, ya que sus bolsillos no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para colocarlos. Nezumi los había puesto sobre su espalda justo antes de ponerse el abrigo para irse. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero nunca sabía si Shion se repente le abrazaría si estaba despierto, y no quería arriesgarse a que Shion los encontrara antes de que fuese la mañana siguiente.

Por supuesto, estaba emocionado porque era un amigo dándole a otro amigo un asombroso regalo. Nada más que eso.

¿Cierto?

Los dedos fríos y entumecidos de Nezumi lucharon por abrir la puerta, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, y abrió la puerta para encontrar el fuego en el hogar, pero Shion no estaba en el sofá. Por suerte, los perros de los que Shion había estado cuidando parecían haberse ido, lo que era una gran ventaja.

 _Debe de haberse dormido en la cama hoy,_ reflexionó Nezumi para sí mismo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para colocar los discos bajo el árbol. No encajaban bien debajo del joven y moribundo árbol, pero lo logró movimiento silenciosamente las ramas, por lo que los discos estaban prácticamente sobre el árbol, imposible de pasar por alto.

Nezumi estaba a punto de instalarse en el sofá para dormir cuando juró haber escuchado algo que venía de la habitación. Nezumi alzó la cabeza del brazo del sofá y miró en dirección al dormitorio, confundido. Sonaba como… ¿alguien sorbiendo?

El sonido se escuchó de nuevo, y Nezumi se levantó del sofá, preocupado. ¿Estaba bien Shion? Lo último que necesitaba era que Shion se resfriase con este clima…

Entró en la habitación y encontró a Shion acostado en la cama, de espaldas a él. Nezumi habría pensado que Shion solo estaba durmiendo sino fuese por el hipido que vino de su cuerpo.

"¿Shion? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Nezumi mientras se dirigía hacia el chico de pelo blanco. Cuando Shion no respondió, Nezumi sacudió el hombro de Shion y, para su sorpresa, Shion apartó su mano.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Shion?" dijo Nezumi, incluso más preocupado cuando vio que los hombros de Shion se sacudían con un sollozo.

"Estoy bien" replicó Shion con voz temblorosa, todavía dándole la espalda a Nezumi. Nezumi frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba para agarrar la barbilla de Shion.

"Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Shion"

Alzó el rostro de Shion suave pero firmemente para que quedasen mirándose, y el corazón de Nezumi casi se rompe ante lo que vio.

Los ojos de Shion estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, y su rostro parecía hinchado. Nezumi podía ver nuevas manchas de lágrimas cubriendo el rostro de Shion, y parecía tan miserable que Nezumi casi entro en pánico. ¡No sabía lo que hacer!

"Shion, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Nezumi mientras Shion hipaba e intentando volver su rostro hacia la pared. Nezumi sostuvo la barbilla de Shion con firmeza y acercó su rostro un poco más. Iba a averiguar que había hecho que Shion se molestase, incluso si Shion le odiaba por ello.

"No es nada, de verdad" murmuró Shion, evitando tanto sus ojos como la pregunta.

"Shion, si algo te está molestando tanto como para hacerte llorar, entonces deberías contármelo" intentó razonar Nezumi y Shion le miró, sus ojos rubíes brillando con lágrimas.

"Es solo… que extraño a mi madre. Sentí mucha nostalgia durante todo el día y, no importa lo que haga, ¡no puedo dejar de llorar! Solo quiero ir a casa" murmuró Shion miserablemente antes de que otro hipido lo asaltase. Otra ronda de lágrimas amenazó con surgir, pero Shion lo detuvo, desesperado por no llorar frente a Nezumi. Sabía que este estaría enfadado con él por estar tan aferrado a su pasado…

Para sorpresa de Shion, Nezumi lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, Shion quedando recogido y cerca del chico de cabello negro. Presionado contra el pecho de Nezumi, Shion no pudo evitar el sentirse muy seguro y a salvo, y casi cierra los ojos. Sintió como si su corazón estuviese helado y roto, pero con ese simple abrazo, Nezumi había calentado esos pedazos y lentamente los había unido de nuevo.

Nezumi se dio cuenta, con una repentina sensación de urgencia, de que era más cálido que Shion – y Nezumi acababa de alejarse del frío. Quizás Shion de verdad estaba enfermo…

"Está bien llorar por eso" dijo Nezumi suavemente contra el pelo de Shion, y escuchó a Shion hacer un ruido de reconocimiento "Es la primera vez que pasas la Navidad sin tu madre o amigos. Está bien sentirse mal por eso"

En lugar de responder con palabras, Shion se acercó más a Nezumi, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca que ni siquiera un trozo de papel podría interponerse entre ellos. Nezumi se sorprendió por este repentino gesto, pero no cuestionó a Shion cuando este comenzó a temblar, sollozando y gritando contra el pecho su pecho. Nezumi sintió su corazón romperse por cómo se estaba sintiendo Shion, y llevó sus brazos a la espalda de Shion y le acarició mientras este lloraba. Aunque lo que Shion estaba sintiendo nunca había sido lo que Nezumi había sentido antes, hacía daño a Shion y esto, a su vez, le dolía a él.

Envuelto en el calor de Nezumi, Shion no pudo evitar soltarse y llorar. Podía sentir sus lágrimas empapando la camiseta del otro, pero no podía evitarlo mientras Nezumi envolvía el frío cuerpo de Shion con sus cálidos brazos. Shion se aferró desesperadamente a Nezumi y este le habló suavemente mientras le frotaba la espalda. Se sentía tan bien y reconfortante, que las lágrimas de Shion solo duraron unos minutos antes de perder energía como para llorar más.

Se quedaron así, solo abrazándose, con el rostro de Shion enterrado en el pecho de Nezumi, y la cabeza de este sobre el sedoso cabello de Shion. Shion podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Nezumi contra su oído, y formaba un ritmo hipnótico y rítmico. Shion podía sentir que comenzaba a quedarse dormido al ritmo del corazón de Nezumi cuando sintió que su mano cubría suavemente la parte inferior de la barbilla de Nezumi. Nezumi miró a Shion con una extraña expresión antes de inclinarse lentamente.

Con un sobresalto, Shion se dio cuenta de lo que Nezumi estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, en el momento en que los labios de Nezumi tocaron los de Shion con una gracia parecida a una pluma, corrientes de electricidad estallaron entre ellos, y Shion cerró los ojos, incapaz de luchar contra la electricidad que corría entre ellos.

Nezumi no pensó. Cuando vio el triste rostro de Shion mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido, escuchando el sonido del propio corazón de Nezumi, la mente de este se quedó en blanco cuando una sensación de confusión intensa lo inundó, haciéndole sentir calidez. Tomó la barbilla de Shion y acercó sus labios a los de este, incapaz de controlarse. Presionó suavemente los labios fríos de Shion, intentando no sorprender al chico de ojos rojos. Tenía la indescriptible necesidad de alejar con besos esas lágrimas, de abrazar a Shion cerca de él mientras estaba herido y lloraba. Cerró sus ojos y profundizó ligeramente el beso cuando Shion empezó a corresponderlo lentamente, sus fríos labios amoldándose suavemente a los cálidos de Nezumi. Los brazos de Shion envolvieron los hombros de Nezumi y lo acercaron cuando el brazo libre de Nezumi se colocó detrás de la cabeza de Shion para mantenerlo ahí atrapado.

La electricidad crepitó entre los chicos mientras profundizaban el beso, la lengua de Nezumi deslizándose en la boca de Shion. Este gimió suavemente e hizo lo mismo, arrancando un suave gemido de Nezumi cuando acercó aún más al chico de pelo blanco. Esto era mucho más intenso que sus últimos besos…

De repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Nezumi abrió los ojos con un sonido de sorpresa y se alejó de Shion, ambos muchachos respiraban pesadamente.

"Shion, yo… no quería" empezó Nezumi antes de que su rostro se pusiera de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¡Solo se aprovechó del dolor de Shion y le besó, sin importarle cómo Shion se sentiría por ello! Nezumi podía sentir el intenso calor extenderse por su rostro y bajó la mirada.

Pero Shion le correspondió el beso…

"Lo siento mucho por eso. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. Solo estoy cansado, es todo. Me acostaré ahora, debería estar mejor mañana" tartamudeó Nezumi incoherentemente, y corrió fuera de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él. Una vez que Nezumi llegó al sofá, se derrumbó echo una bola, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Qué narices acababa de hacer?


End file.
